


The undesired lust

by WiseDragonGirl (Verhalengrot)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Souled Vampire(s), Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhalengrot/pseuds/WiseDragonGirl
Summary: Armin lost track of time when he was in the library, now it's dark when he walks home. Not a smart thing to do when people have been dying. The killer made it look like the work of a vampire, but we all know vampires aren't real. Right?





	The undesired lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/gifts).



It was dark and a boy with blonde hair walked through the city alone. It hadn’t been Armin’s intention to be here at this hour of the day, but he had been reading in the library and he had lost track of time. His hasty footsteps sounded through the almost deserted street. There were only few people about, with the recent murders most people stayed indoors after dark.

The vampire murders they were called, because the victims had been found drained of blood. Absurd of course, vampires didn’t exist, but still. Whether or not it was a vampire, Armin didn’t want to end up dead.

He noticed a man ahead, he had a short posture and short, black hair. The man walked with calm steps as if he didn’t have a worry on his mind. They locked eyes and Armin stared mesmerized as the man approached him.

A smirk appeared on the man’s face, the streetlight showed unusual white skin and reflected a bit of white at his lips.

 _Vampire!_ Armin thought, fear showing in his eyes. Maybe he hadn’t believed it before, or he hadn’t wanted to believe it, but he didn’t doubt what he saw now. He broke eye-contact, turned around and almost tripped over his own feet, but he managed to stay on upright and he ran. He ran as fast as he could.

Suddenly the man stood in front of him. Armin stopped, turned and ran again.

 _It can’t be_ , Armin thought, _how could he be in front of me?_

Again, the man appeared in front of him. Armin backed away, tripped and fell on the ground. He watched in horror as the vampire leaped forward, his mouth wide open and long fangs ready to pierce his neck. Immediately Armin turned over and tried to get up and run, but strong fingers folded around his arm and kept him in place. The other hand was put on his head and jerked it to the side, exposing his neck.

 _No!_ Armin though, trembling in fear. _Please, no!_ He wanted to scream, but he was so afraid he couldn’t manage to squeeze out the faintest of sounds.

The two sharp fangs pierced his skin and Armin breathed in sharply. He could hear the man sucking his neck, making small moaning sounds like he would if he ate a delicious desert. A drop of saliva ran down his neck and he shivered.

“P-please…” he managed to whisper. “Please stop…”

Armin struggled to break free, but the longer the vampire sucked at his neck, the weaker he felt. The world around him faded until nothing but blackness remained.

 

* * *

 

Drip.

Armin groaned when the loud sound echoed through the silence.

Drip.

What was that sound anyway, pebbles hitting a metal plate? He opened his eyes and looked around. Wherever he was, it was dark, but he didn’t have any problem seeing all the details. It looked like an abandoned room, the wallpaper was torn on most places, but it was clean. As if someone had taken the trouble to clean the room from the dust.

Drip.

He looked in the direction the sound came from, water seeped through the ceiling and collected in a small puddle. Why did it sound so loud?

The sound of scraping claws on wood filled his ear and he jerked his head in the right direction. It was a mouse walking over a wooden beam. Why did that sound so loud?

He got up and looked around, but there was very little to see in the room. Just the bed he had been lying on and an old chair. Why was he here anyway? Where was here?

The last thing he remembered was that vampire, he closed his eyes and grabbed his neck when he recalled the piercing pain of the fangs. There were still two bitemarks, he could clearly feel them under his fingers.

He licked his dry lips. Thirsty, he was really thirsty, but he didn’t see anything to drink. His eyes focussed on the puddle. There was no telling how clean that water was, most likely it wasn’t at all, but he was unbelievably thirsty.

As he inspected the water it seemed clean, but there was very little there. Most of the water seeped through the floor, to whatever was below the room. He held his hands under the drips and collected some water. After a quick sniff and a final visual check, he sipped from it. It tasted like water should taste. He repeated it a few times, cupping his hands under the drips, collecting the water and drink it, but it didn’t seem to lessen his thirst at all.

A door slammed somewhere in the house, the sound of shoes on wood got louder with every step, if he had to guess someone was climbing stairs. He wiped his hands on his clothes and turned his attention to the door. Maybe it was someone who had seen the attack and brought him to safety, nursed him back to health. He had to thank that person properly.

Moments later the door opened and the short man with black hair appeared in the doorway. Armin backed away and instantly he covered his neck.

“W-what do you want with me?” he asked.

“I thought you would be thirsty,” the vampire answered as he threw a woman inside. She lay on the floor, motionless. “Have a drink.”

Armin looked at her in horror. “Drink? But…”

“I thought you were a smart guy,” the vampire commented with an amused tone in his voice.

“What?”

The vampire just frowned at him.

“Who are you anyway?” Armin demanded to know, although he couldn’t stop his voice from reaching a higher pitch than normally.

“The name is Levi,” the vampire answered. He nodded to the girl, who slowly woke up and looked around, she had no idea where she was. “Drink, you’ll feel better.”

“What did you do to me?” Armin whispered.

Levi sighed, it seemed he had to spell it out. “I thought you were cute and I decided I wanted to have you, so I turned you,” he stated. “You are like me now. And I know you’re thirsty, I was thirsty when I woke up as a vampire. So, drink. Drink her blood, every last drop of it.”

The woman backed away from Armin, tears rolling down her cheeks and she pleaded for her life.

“I can’t,” Armin whispered. A part of him wanted to reject the idea he was a vampire, he wanted Levi to have lied about that, but the analytical part of him knew Levi was right. His vision was better, his hearing was better. He could even hear the heartbeat of the woman. He stared at her, at her exposed neck. There was no denying he felt a desire. Involuntarily he licked his lips, but when he realised that he stepped back in horror.

“I…I don’t want this…” Armin muttered.

“You will only get thirstier,” Levi said. “I have all day.”

 They stayed in the room, the three of them. Levi often tried to encourage Armin to drink, but Armin refused to kill her, no matter how thirsty he got. The night turned into the day, but the sunlight didn’t enter the room. The window was sealed with wooden planks. The only indication of the daytime were the cracks between the planks where sunlight could be seen.

“Drink!” Levi demanded.

“No!” Armin shouted, and he ran to the window.

“Stop, you fool. You will burn in the sun!”

“I’d rather burn to death than kill another human!”

Levi stared at Armin. That wasn’t possible. Everyone who became a vampire gave in to their instincts. They became predators who considered humans their prey. He watched the small blond boy. Could it be that he was… too pure? Was he too pure to be turned completely?

The day turned into the night again and Levi was fed up with waiting, he had spent a large part of the night and the entire day with this kid and he was thirsty. He drank from the girl, but as he did, Armin fled.

Armin managed to get out of the house and he ran over the street. There was no doubt in his mind Levi had was somewhere behind him, but he didn’t hear any footsteps following him.

He ran and he ran, through the dark city. He didn’t slow down until he got to where he wanted to be.

It was strange, after running such a distance he didn’t even need to pant.

His eyes focused on a window where light shone through. That’s where he had to go. He went to the brick wall and started climbing. When he reached the window he tapped on it, looking at the two inside. A girl with long, black hair and a boy with short, brown hair. Mikasa and Eren, his friends.

Mikasa quickly opened the window for him. “Armin!” she gasped. “Come in, what are you doing here?”

Upon hearing the invitation, Armin came inside and he looked at his friends.

While Eren grabbed him by the shoulders to see if he was okay, Mikasa looked out of the window.

“Did you climb up here?” she asked at the same time as Eren shouted: “Are you okay? We were so worried when you disappeared last night!”

Armin couldn’t speak at first, then his eyes filled up with tears and he told his friends what had happened: the attack of the vampire and how he was one now himself.

While Mikasa looked concerned, the story infuriated Eren, who grabbed a sword from under his bed and stormed out of the room.

“Eren!” Armin shouted after him, but Eren didn’t listen. His quick footsteps sounded on the stairs and moments later the front door slammed shut.

The sword was a gift from Eren’s father and he had taught his son how to use it. His father had promised him to let him in on a family secret when he was old enough, but the man had disappeared before he could.

 

* * *

Eren ran to the house Armin had said he had been kept. He panted as he stood in front of it, but his eyes were filled with hatred. He entered the house by force and called out Levi’s name.

The vampire appeared and frowned at him.

“Don’t ever touch Armin again,” Eren warned him. “Don’t come anywhere near him, you freak!”

“And how do you suppose you can force me to comply?”

Eren drew his sword and showed the silver blade adorned with several symbols. “Because I will kill you if you come close.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the blade. “Yeager,” he hissed.

Eren blinked at him. “You know my name?”

“I knew your father.”

“Did you kill him?!” Eren shouted as he stepped forward, his blade held ready.

Levi shook his head. “No. We met. We made a deal. Go home.”

Eren stared at him. “What deal?”

After a sigh Levi stepped closer. “We were after a demon together. Normally he hunts our kind, but this demon was worse. So, we teamed up. He saved my life and made me promise I would never hurt you.” He narrowed his eyes. “That courtesy doesn’t apply to your friends, nor does it count if you will foolishly attack me. I will defend myself. Leave, because I can kill you in a heartbeat if I desire.”

After taking one step back, Eren stopped again. “Do you know where he is?” he whispered. “My father.”

Levi shook his head. “He was alive when I last saw him, but we went our separate ways. Leave, Yeager. Before I lose my patients with you.”

“But Armin,” Eren began, raising his sword again.

“Will not turn human if you kill me. Leave.”

Eren lowered the sword again and nodded once, before he turned and left the house.

 

While Eren was away, Armin and Mikasa sat in Eren’s room. Armin had his arms wrapped around him and gently rocked back and forth.

“I’m so thirsty,” he whispered. “So, so thirsty.”

Mikasa had a gentle look for him and put her hand on his cold arm. “I will give you some of my blood to help you through the night, but you must promise to only take a little.”

Armin looked at her in horror and shook his head.

“Please. If the thirst will get worse your new instincts might take over. You could kill someone. I trust you.”

Armin looked at her neck and nodded slowly. He inched forward, bared his fangs and pierced his friends neck. The blood was absolutely delicious, he drank greedily from her neck. He didn’t even hear her first ‘stop’, but when she punched him on the shoulder and repeated the word firmly, he stopped.

Mikasa took a clean handkerchief and pushed it against her neck to stop the bleeding. She looked at Armin, whose eyes filled with tears.

Covering his mouth, Armin began to cry. He didn’t want to be this, a monster that had to drink blood to survive. He closed his eyes and cried. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and he leaned into the comforting shoulder or Mikasa.

“It’s okay, Armin,” Mikasa soothed him. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

When Eren returned he saw the bloodstained handkerchief and he demanded to know what had happened. Mikasa explained everything and Eren nodded to show he understood.

From that day both Eren and Mikasa let Armin drink from their blood, but Armin, who refused to be depended on his friends for blood, began studying. He put all his intellect in finding an alternative way of feeding. He tested animal blood, which he had to admit didn’t taste very good, at least compared to human blood. He sneaked into a bloodbank and stole a few bags, but he felt bad about doing so. Then he decided to make artificial blood.

Days and nights he studied, weeks, months, using mostly blood from animal and the blood freely offered by his friends to quench his thirst, until he found a suitable substitute. And when he finally had that he felt at ease with his new situation.

The three of them were as close as ever, or maybe even closer.

During the time Armin worked on the artificial blood, Eren practised with his sword, determined to become a vampire hunter, like his father was. No-one should have to go through a change like Armin had. Mikasa trained equally hard, she had to protect Eren after all and if he wanted to do dangerous things, she had to stay close to him. She surpassed Eren in both agility and swordsmanship, but she had yet to acquire a silver blade of her own.

When Armin had completed his invention, the three of them started to hunt vampires on a regular basis, although they couldn’t find Levi anywhere. The vampire had probably moved to another town, or country.

**Author's Note:**

> It probably could have been a multi-chapter story, but I just wanted to write this part and give it a bit of an 'everything will work out just fine' open ending.
> 
> This is a fanfiction site. If there are any fans of this story they are free to come up with any follow-up adventures of the vampire-hunting trio.


End file.
